Artemis and the god of lust Cosire trilogy book 1
by Jose And Erick
Summary: Cosire god of lust has returned to mount Olympus and he wants Artemis's virginity.


Artemis And the God Of Lust (Cosire Trilogy Book one):

By jose Del Orden and Erick Rosso:

Cosire:

Cosire walked into Mount Olympus. instantly, he felt the almost burning glare from Artemis. Her eyes had fallen on him almost as soon as he walked in. "Top of the morning Artemis," he said with a charming smile in her direction. "You're looking well today."

Artemis's glare never wavered as she spoke, "what do you want." His smile widened and he lifted a hand in peace. "Calm yourself Artemis. I'm not here to stay," He said laughing. He walked over to his throne which was decorated with naked nymphs who seemed to be frozen in place. The other gods who were minding their own businesses, use to Artemis's hatred of Cosire, now looked around wondering what he was doing there. After all, he had vanished centuries ago after lust began to fade out. "It is good to see you Cosire. If I may ask, what brings you here?" Poseidon asked. He liked Poseidon, he had always been polite to him before.

"I have something that may interest Artemis," he said aiming a wink at her. "What do you have that might interest me!" she almost spat threw clenched teeth. Cosire's grin spread even wider. "Oh, I'm sure you'll like this." he said nodding impressively.

Artemis:

Artemis sat in her throne, glaring at the god that represented everything she stood against. It made her just want to light him on fire whenever she thought about it. She clenched her fists in her lap to keep herself from ripping his head off his shoulders, when he grinned at her. She took in a deep breath through her nose in an attempt to calm herself.

"Make it quick!" she snapped at him, her palms growing warmer as greek-fire flickered on them. "I have a proposition for you Artemis dear," he said, his face lighting up with excitement.

Artemis felt a hand rest gently for a second on her shoulder, "Calm down Sis." It was Apollo, her brother. He was the only one who could probably calm her. Artemis nodded curtly before shrugging his hand off. "You may have all of eternity with nothing to do Cosire, but the rest of us have a life, so let's hurry up" Artemis said cooly.

Cosire laughed again, "oh, my, I had forgotten what lovely temper you have Artemis darling," "Do not call me darling! You will call me respectively Artemis!" she snarled jumping to her feet. "Artemis, calm down!" a booming voice from the center of the throne-room called out. Zeus was materializing on his throne. Artemis gave a short curtsy in the voice's direction before sitting back down. Cosire in the other hand, seem to glow from excitement, "Zeus! my old man, you haven't changed."

"That will be enough Cosire! You will stop being disrespectful to us gods and go on with you're proposition!" Zeus boomed. Artemis shot Cosire a smug grin before looking away. Cosire nodded as if he was agreeing with Zeus before turning back to her. "Artemis claims to be a virgin and has never had feelings for a person before, but is she lying."

This was the last straw, he would not get away with saying that. To question her virginity was to believe everything she said was all lies. She would punish him dearly, and they would see who was going to be making up lies when she was done. "You have made a mistake Cosire, you will respect me now."

Cosire:

Cosire watched Artemis swell up with anger. In another time it could be called comical, but there was nothing funny about the glare that was actually burning him. "I only meant, if you're such a None, you could pass my contest and not, earn, give in," he said, cringing in to the back of his throne. Artemis glared at him and said, "I'll never give into any contest of yours!" COSIRE thought to himself how hot Artemis looked when she was mad. "Alright then, we're starting now, sweetheart," Cosire said, grinning at her. He stood and walked to his room.

Artemis:

Artemis got up from her throne and asked Athena and Aphrodite to come with her. She walked out of the Throne-room and headed towards her own room. When Artemis and the other goddesses got there, they sat down and Artemis wasted no time, turning to Athena and Aphrodite, she asked, "what do you think I should do about the problem with Cosire?" "You should never have agreed to that contest with him," Athena said unhelpfully. Then Aphrodite spoke, "I think Cosire is hot, and you should let someone make love to you at least one time in your life," She said. At Aphrodite's words, Artemis really began to think about Cosire.

The god had caused her nothing but trouble since the beginning of time, they were total opposites of one another. Artemis had always been the goddess of virgins and Cosire was the god of sex and lust. She knew that Cosire wanted her a lot and would it really be so bad to have sex with him at least once and after she knew what it was like she wouldn't have to wonder about it any more. Pulling her mind out of such thoughts, she got up.. Artemis had not told anyone this, but lately she had been having weird thoughts about what it would be like to go to bed with someone.

Cosire:

Cosire paced up and down his room. He wanted Artemis and badly. Cosire knew that Artemis had sworn to always be a virgin, but he knew that she had started to think more about what it would be like to have sex, after all Cosire himself had been encouraging those thoughts in her mind. Most gods couldn't manipulate each other, but Cosire's power of lust was stronger than a lot of the powers that the other gods had, and if one of the gods was already feeling some kind of lust, he could subtly make it grow. He made his way back to the throne-room and sat on his throne until Artemis arrived.

As he waited for Artemis, Cosire turned and grinned at the rest of the gods. "How have you gods been doing since I left?" Cosire asked. "It hasn't been the same without you Cosire," Poseidon said laughing. Soon Artemis came and got on her throne. Cosire turned and faced her.

Artemis:

"Your looking just as hot as usual," Cosire said, looking at her seductively. Everyone winced, they all expected Artemis to murder Cosire for daring to talk to her in that way. Artemis thought again about what it would be like to just forget being a virgin and lose the contest against Cosire. Aphrodite had kept telling her how good it felt and that she should try it. She looked at Cosire calmly and made up her mind, Aphrodite was right. "Fine then, lets have it your way," Artemis said, and all the gods in the room were shocked at her words.

Cosire:

Cosire was shocked that Artemis had given in so soon. He knew that she would give in eventually, but he had not expected for it to work that fast. Cosire grinned winningly and arose from his throne. Artemis stood as well and started walking out of the throne-room. Cosire winked at Poseidon before going after Artemis.

Artemis:

Artemis heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Cosire. He was smirking at her. "I see that you've thought about this," He said, changing his smirk to a grin. Artemis gazed into his deep gray eyes and she felt like she would drown in those bottomless orbs. She was surprised at what she was feeling towards him, she had never felt so strongly for someone of the opposite sex, for she had always hated men. They started heading towards Cosire's room. Artemis knew that she was about to lose her virginity, but it no longer mattered, she was kind of glad that she wouldn't have to wonder about it ever again after today. They soon got to his room and they stepped in.

Cosire's room was huge, there were couches all around the walls and in the very middle of the room was the biggest bed that she had ever seen. As Artemis approached the bed, she turned around and looked at Cosire. As she looked at him, Artemis suddenly felt a weird feeling. She felt something wet between her legs, which she had never felt before. Artemis was scared for a moment as the wetness began dripping down her thighs., and then she remembered something Aphrodite had told her. Aphrodite had said that when a woman, or a goddess was aroused that she would get wet between her legs and that would make it easier for the man to penetrate inside her. Also with the wetness there came pleasure as Artemis had never felt before and she wanted to start doing it right away. Artemis started taking off her clothes.

Cosire:

Cosire couldn't believe that finally he was about to go to bed with Artemis. He felt himself get very hard as he watched her take her clothes off. Artemis had the best body he had ever seen. Cosire immediately began to take off his own clothes. When he was done he approached Artemis and pushed her backwards until the backs of her legs were pressed against the bed. "Your looking very good," Cosire said, pushing Artemis onto the bed.

With the grace of a panther, he jumped onto the bed beside her. Then Cosire leaned forward and kissed Artemis. She was surprised for a moment, but then she did her best to kiss him back and she wasn't at all bad. Artemis pulled away from him and said, "i've never kissed anyone before," "well there's almost always a first time for everything," Cosire said with lust in his eyes. He got on top of her and prepared to take her virginity. Artemis spread her legs for him. Cosire got between her legs, and tried to enter her. However all the thousands of years that Artemis had been alive and had been a virgin had made her so tight that he almost wasn't able to enter her. After a wile of trying different ways and positions, Cosire was able to bury his head inside her.

Artemis moaned in pain and pleasure as he stretched her. He cupped her ass, and he pushed deeper inside her until he was finally entirely berried in her. She razed her legs and rapped them around him as he continued to pound into her. Soon though, his thrusts were stopped by his cock meeting a barrier inside her. It took him three hard thrusts to break down the barrier of her virginity.

Artemis:

Artemis couldn't believe how amazing what Cosire was doing to her felt like. She wished she had tried this sooner. It was bliss like she had never dreamed of. Artemis tightened her legs around Cosire and moaned for him to go faster. He pulled out of her leaving her feeling empty inside. Cosire then straddled her hips and slammed himself back into her tight wet heat. He began riding her hard and as he fucked her fast and deep, she gave in to the pleasure of Cosire filling her again and again. Artemis let the feelings overwhelm her and she felt herself get tight around him.

Cosire:

Cosire felt that Artemis was about to come and began thrusting into her as fast and as hard as he could. She got painfully tight around his erection and she fisted her hands in the covers and arched her back in pleasure. With a look of complete lust on her face, Artemis came for the first time in her long life. Cosire let Artemis's name escape out of him threw clenched teeth as he reached his peek and bottomed out inside her. He looked down and saw a lot of the golden blood of the gods staining her thighs, but it had been worth it.

Artemis:

Artemis sighed as she realized that she was no longer a virgin. "Aren't you glad that you decided to lose the contest against me now?" he asked. She couldn't believe she had ever wanted to miss something so good and she told him so. Artemis couldn't wait to do it again. He seemed to know what she wanted, and got on top of her again.

Cosire:

Cosire knew that Artemis wanted to do it again, so he once again got between her legs and pressed himself against her. With one fluid movement, he thrust his fully hard length into her again. He didn't have as much trouble as last time, but she was still so very tight. She rapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper into her. Artemis moaned as he moved inside her. Cosire felt how much Artemis liked what he was doing to her so he began slowing down his strokes to torment her.

Artemis:

Artemis arched her body against Cosire's, and tried to get more of the friction that he denied her. Couldn't he see that she needed to cum. Artemis dug her fingernails into Cosire's back urging him to go faster. He started speeding up. Cosire drove into her hard and fast finally giving Artemis the pleasure that she needed. Artemis felt her inner mussels clench tight around Cosire as he pumped himself into her faster and harder. The pleasure and lust mixed together in her head until it became too much and a second mind-shattering orgasm ripped through her. Cosire thrust into Artemis one last perfect time and exploded inside her.

He lifted his head tiredly, "enjoyed that didn't you?" Cosire asked with his usual smirk. For once in her life, Artemis was speechless. Cosire got up and started dressing. "I told you I wasn't here to stay, Artemis dear, I am the god of lust and I am needed in other places," he said laughing. Artemis gave him her own smirk, "Anytime Cosire, if you come bye again, I am sure that I can find you a place in my bed," she said, laughing back at him.

Cosire:

Cosire gave Artemis one last wink before leaving for the throne-room. When he got there, Cosire found all the other gods already there, including Hades. Cosire sat on his throne and gave his best friends Poseidon and Hades, the "I've got loads to tell you" look. He then turned to the other gods and said, "I'll be leaving soon, if you want to know what happened in my room, I suggest you ask dear Artemis in the morning," he grinned widely as he said this. Cosire then got up and left the throne-room, followed by Hades and Poseidon. They walked to Hades's room, which was only used when he was here. Then Cosire filled them in about what him and Artemis had done in his room.

"Was she good," Poseidon asked. "She was the best I ever had, all hot and tight and so wet, but at first I couldn't even enter her because she had gotten so tight over the millenniums," Cosire answered. After a wile of more talking, Cosire decided that it was really time for him to go and he turned to the others, "I must go now, but I'll try to return soon," he said. "We will miss you Cosire my friend, try to return to us as soon as you can," Poseidon said and Hades nodded his head in agreement. They all remembered that the last time Cosire had come here had been a long time ago and he had only come to take Aphrodite's virginity. "When I come back, it will be to take Athena's virginity and don't tell anyone I told you this," Cosire said to them, before leaving mount Olympus.

Artemis

Artemis woke up the next day with a burning pain between her legs. She winced as she got out of Cosire's bed. Artemis got dressed and started heading towards the throne-room. When she got to the Throne-room, Aphrodite jumped off her throne and pulled her aside to talk about Cosire. Artemis told her everything about What her and Cosire had done together and that she liked no longer being a virgin.

She also told Aphrodite that she wasn't going to be the goddess of the hunt any longer, but instead would stay in Mount Olympus and be the second goddess of love. Aphrodite was very excited when she heard this because now she would have another goddess of love to talk too, when she was having problems. Artemis turned to her father Zeus and asked him if she could be the second goddess of love and work with Aphrodite. "My daughter, yes you can be the second goddess of love," Zeus said. Artemis was excited and her and Aphrodite went to talk about the things that Artemis would be doing, and also they talked about men.

Author's Note: This is book one of a trilogy about cosire. Book two will be coming out soon. Read and review.


End file.
